


The Night is Knot Long Enough

by Not_a_Mastermind



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Rubs, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen, prolonged penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_Mastermind/pseuds/Not_a_Mastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a kink meme prompt here<br/>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/77533.html?thread=28198877#t28198877</p>
<p>Jared and Jensen are mates and only find out when they knot by accidnet, mpreg follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night is Knot Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU fill done very quickly for a kink prompt and not betaed so all mistakes are mine. Feel free to review!
> 
> Prompt: a/b/o verse but not the kind with stereotyping the alphas/omegas like alphas and betas are the same except when an alpha finds their one true mate and only then will they pop a knot but they won't know until it happens and omegas are able to self lubricate but getting pregnant is rare (only when they are knotted is it possible)  
> i'd really just like a very smutty scene with Jared fucking Jensen from behind on the couch and then knotting him for the first time taking them both by surprise and then having to wait for the knot to go down and they do that by Jensen just sitting in Jared's lap and them watching tv. would love if Jensen wiggles too much and makes Jared take him again making them have to wait even longer. bonus if their stuck like that for hours because Jared is constantly aroused. and would love for emphasis on how much cum fills Jensen and makes his stomach distended and Jared pretends he's pregnant (and double bonus if he does turn up pregnant from it with multiples)

The Night is Knot Long Enough

 

Looking back on the past few months they should have seen this coming. If you were to ask all their friends and coworkers they would have guessed as well. Jared and Jensen the two stars of Supernatural, best friends and roommates were actual mates. Sure Jared was an Alpha and Jensen was an Omega but they didn’t act like it and it never matter before. It’s not like they knew they were mates as finding a mate was pretty much impossible these days. With such a large population and finding ones mate through sex it wasn’t likely to happen. Now though kneeling on the couch with Jared plastered to Jensen’s back his knot tying them together it mattered. When Jared and Jensen had met they had become fast friends, catching on like wild fire. After Supernatural had been picked up for a complete season they had moved in together as roommates. As the months went by they had gotten closer and closer and more often than not lately their usual rough housing ended in making out.

Example, not half an hour ago they had settled in for the night with pizza and a TV movie. Jensen had stolen the remote and Jared had tried to get it back. They wrestled around on the couch until Jensen was under Jared and Jared was kissing the breath out of him. They had been rubbing together both highly aroused knowing that they could get off this way as they had before on other nights. Then Jared had gone for the remote thinking Jensen was well distracted only to have Jensen shove him aside and sit up. Turning towards the back of the couch and holding the remote out away from Jared, Jared had pressed himself to Jensen to stop him from getting further over the couch. Running his hands over Jensen’s sides Jared had intended to tickle Jensen into pulling his arms back and the remote within  reach but Jensen had let out a moan and Jared couldn’t help repeating the action. After a few passes of Jared’s big hands up and down Jensen’s sides Jensen placed his hands on the back of the couch, dropping the remote in order to get a better grip before pushing back into Jared. The sensation for both of them was so good they both sighed and let out moans of pleasure. Jared slid his hands down Jensen’s arms to grip the back of the couch, his hands so close to Jensen’s they were almost on top before undulating and rubbing his erection against Jensen’s ass. Jensen bowed his back pushing his ass further out to rub against Jared keening when Jared lowered his head to suck at the back of Jensen’s neck.

They continued to rub against each other until Jared could feel the dampness spreading across Jensen’s pajama pants that had nothing to do with the pre-come leaking from his cock. Jensen was wet from their activities, more wet then he usually got but not unusual for an Omega as they self-lubricated when sex was going to happen. For all their fooling around they had yet to take the final step in their growing relationship to actual penetration and Jared moaned as he pulled his mouth away from Jensen’s neck.

“Jen” Jared sighed before Jensen pushed back into him and wiggled his ass cutting Jared’s words off so he moaned again.

“Please” Jensen whined as he pushed back lining almost all of himself up against Jared and shuddering causing every part touching to rub together.

“Ugh, are you sure?” Jared asked even as he continued to rock against Jensen. They don’t have any supplies at hand, not that they will need lube with how wet Jensen is getting. A condom they could probably do without as well as Jensen being an Omega can’t get pregnant. It would just be more of a precaution even though they both know that they are clean.

“Yeah, Jay please” Jensen doesn’t seem to hesitate arching forwards a bit and reaching his hand down to push at his pajama bottoms. He works them down his hips and thighs until they stop at his knees, stretched taunt from widening his stance so Jared can get closer. Jensen isn’t wearing any underwear.

Jared almost drools at the sight of Jensen’s bare ass presented to him, slight glint of slick smeared into Jensen’s thighs from pulling his pajama pants down. Jared wastes no time in pulling his own pajama pants down not wearing any underwear himself. His cock is slightly above average in size, or at least he thinks so, and leaking pre-come which he uses to smear over his fingers before moving to Jensen’s hole. With how aroused and wet Jensen is Jared won’t have to do much prep, not like he’ll knot or anything so Jensen will accommodate him easily.

“Hurry up, please” Jensen huffs as Jared quickly stretches him open with pre-come covered fingers. Jensen likes Jared’s hands, likes it when they have jerked each other off and now the fingering is good but Jensen wants to move on to the actual fucking.

Jared is in as much of a hurry as Jensen but he still takes the time to properly stretch his lover, even if it is a bit quick. Finally he pulls his fingers free and lines himself up one hand on Jensen’s hip the other going back to grab the couch back. He thrusts in gently but quickly leaning on Jensen as he does to hold him still until Jared is buried completely inside.

Jensen throws his head back and moans deep in his throat as Jared pushes inside him not stopping until they are flush together and Jared is completely buried in him. Jensen wants to whine as Jared waits for him to adjust when he knows that it isn’t necessary. As much as Jensen can with Jared blanketed over him he pushes back and wiggles. Jared lets out a little growl in Jensen’s ear before biting at Jensen’s neck and slowly pulling out until just the head of his cock is still in Jensen. Jensen keens and his back arches a bit as Jared thrusts back in quickly almost pushing Jensen up with its force. Jensen tightens his hold on the back of the couch, arms almost locked to keep himself from being pressed into it as Jared starts up a fast hard rhythm of pounding into him. When the breath isn’t being pushed from his lungs in little ugh, ugh, ugh sounds from Jared’s thrusts he is moaning loudly as Jared adds swiveling his hips every few thrusts.

Jared loves the sounds Jensen is making as he pounds into the older man trying hard to keep some kind of control of himself so he doesn’t go crazy and give in completely to his urges and possibly hurt Jensen. He moves his hand from Jensen’s hip to cover Jensen’s hand on the back of the couch, sliding his other hand over Jensen’s other as well. Spreading his legs as wide as possible he shuffle jumps forward as he thrusts bracketing Jensen in and looming over him. Jensen has to lean his chest almost on to the back of the couch and his ass raises a bit and Jared gets just that little bit deeper in. With this new angle he finds Jensen’s prostate and Jensen’s whole body jerks and Jensen lets out a little scream that tapers into a long wail of pleasure as Jared shortens his thrusts and hits that spot again and again swiveling his hips more as a tingle grows where they are connected. He is pretty much rutting now pressed along Jensen everywhere he can reach and something in him has him trying to press closer, deeper into Jensen and he follows his bodies orders.

Jensen’s sight all but whites out and he almost collapses boneless against the couch back and he lets out a scream as Jared finds his prostate. Jensen doesn’t think he can ever get enough air into his lungs as it is expelled in various cries as Jared continues to hit his prostate in shorter harder thrusts. He doesn’t really take notice of the growing pressure where Jared continues his assault on his prostate. Jensen feels full of Jared already but as his pleasure climbs higher and higher and his balls draw up in anticipation of orgasm the pressure grows. Jensen wiggles as much as he can as the pressure grows and his hole begins to feel a little burn. Jared is pretty much just rutting against him now, hard little thrusts that swivel at the end of each one when he finally decides something is wrong. “J-Jay” Jensen manages to get out between moans right before he feels it. It being something a bit wider and harder than the rest of Jared’s cock if just as hot as it presses against his hole, which is being forced just a bit wider trying to let it in. Jensen doesn’t get to say anything else however when Jared growls right next to his ear, breath huffing over his shoulder and sending a shiver through his body that turns into a spasm when Jared’s growl end in the gritted word “mine” and Jared bites down hard on his neck. Jensen screams out Jared’s name while his whole body seizes as his orgasm races through him like a tide of wild fire almost causing him to white out. His hole opens wide for a second before clamping down and fluttering against Jared’s cock which is bigger than ever and pressing right against his prostate as Jared jerks minutely prolonging the orgasm. Jensen can hardly move as Jared has him pinned and his cock pulses strings of come painting the couch’s back rest. Just as Jensen is coming down from his orgasm he shudders and a few more strings of come spill from his twitching cock as Jared finally comes. Jensen can feel it hot inside him as wave after wave of it spills inside without is letting up and Jensen becomes aware it isn’t the only thing pulsing inside him.

Jared loves the sound of his nickname brokenly slipping from Jensen’s lips and he moves his head next to Jensen’s. Jensen’s hole is feeling a bit tighter and Jared knows Jensen is just as close to coming as he is. He makes no move to touch Jensen just presses in a close as possible rutting hopelessly now and growls into Jensen’s ear before declaring Jensen his with the single word “mine” before biting down hard on Jensen’s neck. There will be a mark there later but Jared doesn’t care as Jensen screams in pleasure and comes untouched. Jared pushes forward a tingling pressure of his cock growing, demanding entrance to Jensen as Jensen’s hole widens for a second at the beginning of his orgasm. Jared is so deep when Jensen’s hole clamps down and squeezes his cock he thinks his balls are almost inside from the pressure and he is frozen for a few seconds before Jensen’s full body shudder. It breaks Jared out of his trance and he comes, and comes, and comes. Jared has never come this hard before or as much and something in him feels complete as he rides out the pleasure. When he thinks it’s over he releases Jensen’s neck and taking a shaky breath goes to lean back so he won’t crush Jensen when he collapses only to find he can’t. He is alert almost instantly and his cock twitches inside Jensen as he tries, slowly and gently to withdraw. Only to hear Jensen hiss and pull his hand out from under his and fly to hold his hip and him in place. They are stuck together somehow and he lets out another string of come as his cock pulses, or rather a part of his cock. Oh. Jared had just popped a knot, Jared had just popped a knot in Jensen, Jared had just popped a knot in Jensen his mate. Oh.

“Jared?” Jensen is hesitant and sounding nervous and a bit scared. There is no way Jensen doesn’t know what just happened, he’s just surprised. Really really surprised. How could this happen?

Mates were so rare these days that finding ones mate guaranteed you fifteen minutes of fame and your name in the towns records books, maybe even a states and a possible letter from the president. Also now that they had found each other it wasn’t like they could just brush it off and go be with someone else. No, being mates also ruined you for others making it impossible to be with anyone but one’s mate. So it wasn’t like they would be able to keep it a secret forever. Plus as the first knotting is the most important it will last quite a while.

Jensen is sure he will be sore tomorrow if Jared doesn’t squish him first as they lean on the couch back.

“Uh” Jared fidgets and Jensen tightens his grip on Jared’s him “sorry” Jared says as he stills. “Are, are you okay?” Jared asks and Jensen takes a breath before looking back over his shoulder at Jared before nodding. “Can you hang on to me I’m going to turn us around so I don’t crush you” Jared brings his arms to cross over Jensen’s chest pulling Jensen hard to him. Jensen now leaning back on Jared for support moves his other hand to Jared’s free hip and holds on. Jared squeezes his legs to stable their lower halves as much as possible and slowly rolls them sideways and eventually all the way around so that he now sits on the couch with Jensen in his lap. As Jensen settles Jared’s knot rubs against Jensen’s prostate and Jensen’s walls clench causing another spurt of come from Jared’s cock.

“How long do you think we’ll be stuck like this?” Jensen feels so full he wonders how all that come fits in there with Jared’s cock, the knot preventing any from spilling out. Jensen takes his hands off Jared’s hips and places them in his own lap almost atop his half hard cock. The fullness is keeping him somewhat aroused but not quite fully there and he thinks it may drive him crazy if it takes too long.

“No idea but it shouldn’t take forever” Jared tries to reassure Jensen. Usually Jensen is very patient and Jared is the one who can’t sit still but for some reason Jared things Jensen would very much like to get up right now. Not to get away for Jared, Jared is sure but just to not be stuck here so vulnerable.

“Okay” Jensen says after a moment and leans back resting all his weight on Jared moving his right hand over to a cushion they aren’t on and brings the remote into view when pulling it back. “Then I get to pick the movie while we wait” Jensen begins flipping through the TV channels looking for something good.

They settle in to some comedy movie just as it is beginning and later they will look back and decide it wasn’t the best choice. Jensen’s laughing causes him to move around slightly stimulating Jared’s cock and for the whole two hours of the movie Jared lets out the occasional spurt of come. Jensen’s stomach is not concave or even flat when the movie is about to end but it isn’t round either. There is just the slightest curve from all the come and Jared’s cock which maybe just be getting ready to deflate. There is just a small bit of wetness now seeping from Jensen’s hole and down onto Jared’s full balls. This means that Jared’s knot is getting smaller and soon Jared can pull out of Jensen.

“Your movies over, my turn” Jared crows as he reaches for the remote Jensen is holding as the credits begin to scroll across the screen. Jensen tries to evade Jared’s grabbing hands as best he can wiggling around arms outstretched to help keep the remote out of reach. Jensen even gets in a little bounce or two before Jared’s hands stop reaching for the remote and begin reaching Jensen. Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s sides before settling on his hips. His thumbs stroke over the dips that Jensen’s hipbones create before grabbing tight enough to bruise. “Jen” Jared whines before bucking up into Jensen as much as he can, pulling Jensen hard onto his lap and grinding them together. They both feel it as whatever deflation Jared’s knot had stops and it swells back up tying them tight together again. Jared’s grinding causing the knot to hit, rub, and pulse against Jensen’s prostate and Jensen is hard again. Jared wraps his hand around Jensen’s cock and jerks him off as Jensen pants. It doesn’t take them long to come again Jensen painting his stomach and Jared’s hand and Jared filling Jensen way past full.

“I hate you” Jensen huffs after they come down from their orgasm high and hits Jared in the leg with the remote before letting it fall next to the assaulted leg. Jared picks a scary movie and despite Supernatural’s subject material Jensen doesn’t take to the movie’s subject matter completely well. There are parts of the movie that have Jensen cringing or shaking and wiggling and thus keeping Jared aroused and coming frequently. By the time the movie is over Jared’s knot is still fully inflated and Jensen’s belly is now slightly rounded. Jensen is no better still mostly aroused and hard himself and Jared jerks him off a third time as the credit roll coming full force again with Jensen this time. “This isn’t working we need something boring” Jensen sighs after they have both calmed down from their latest orgasms. Jensen takes the remote back and flips through the channels until he lands on the discovery health channel. Some show is just ending and another is about to start, and Jensen figures anything on this late will be boring and full of facts that won’t have them getting excited.

Jensen is wrong as apparently it is baby week and the next show is all about babies and pregnant women. Jensen wants to change the channel but Jared has taken the remote back. “No you picked and I want to see this” Jared easily keep the remote from Jensen and turns his focus back to the show. After a minute or two Jensen is resigned to watching as well, and hey some of the little babies are kinda cute he can admit. Not long into the show Jensen startles as Jared’s hands find Jensen’s belly and start to rub while more come fills Jensen up. Jensen looks up at Jared who is focused on the show, so his movements are automatic and not really conscience thought. Jensen likes how it feels to have Jared’s hands smoothing circles and waves over his sensitive distended stomach so lets him be and goes back to watching the show. When the show is nearing its end and the pregnant ladies are giving birth in quite graphic detail for TV Jensen is slightly uncomfortable with the view and squirms. Jared’s hands stop their movement and hold tight again and Jared rock back and forth like he would comfort Jensen but it causes his cock to rock in Jensen as well which is anything but comforting. Jensen’s stomach is bulging with Jared’s come and he isn’t sure he can take much more and is going to say so when Jared’s hands begin rubbing his stomach again.

“God Jen you look like them, almost ready to pop” Jared’s voice is husky and hot against Jensen’s shoulder as he looks down at Jensen’s distended round belly. “It’s almost like your pregnant, full with my baby, would you like that Jen being so rounded with my child you could burst?”

Jensen should not find this sexy but he does and he moans and pants as Jared scoots them forward of the couch to the edge. Jared slides them off and onto their knees on the floor before bending Jensen over to grip the coffee table. Jared ruts in Jensen and Jensen is so hard but Jared doesn’t touch his cock instead keeping one hand rubbing Jensen’s belly and the other coming up to grip Jensen’s chin forcing him to keep his eyes of the TV and the show.

“That could be you trying so hard to bring out child into the world, and I’d be there with you every step of the way” Jared moves in Jensen as much as he can as he talks.

“God, please” Jensen whimpers pushing back and wiggling as much as he can trying to get off and thinking about being pregnant. Jared grabs one of Jensen’s hands with the one that was rubbing Jensen’s belly and brings it back so that Jared is pressing Jensen’s hand to his own belly under Jared’s. Jared presses their hands to Jensen’s belly and gives a particularly hard thrust and they feel the come in Jensen shift and the faint pressure of Jared’s cock inside Jensen through sensitive flesh.

“Feel it kicking and moving just waiting to greet us” Jared goes on and Jensen keens as Jared keeps up the deep rutting and hard rubbing. Jensen can feel Jared inside him and can imagine that it is a small life kicking inside him. With that image in mind Jensen comes hard and does white out for a moment this time. As Jensen comes back to himself he finds Jared has moved them back onto the couch and is holding him tight rocking them both. The woman on the TV has been presented with her baby and is rocking it as it gurgles at her and for a second Jensen feel jealous. When the show finally ends Jared turns off the TV and Jensen yawns. He has come more times tonight then he thought he was capable of in such a short succession and Jared is still locked inside him. With how much come is in him Jensen thinks he will spend all of the next day dispelling it and won’t that be embarrassing.

“I think we should sleep” Jared says around a yawn and Jensen nods before holding onto Jared as Jared lays lengthwise on the couch Jensen on top of him. Jared continues to stroke Jensen’s now huge stomach as Jensen tries to stay awake but is ultimately unsuccessful.

In the morning Jensen wakes up sore, messy and cranky and thankfully no longer attached to Jared. Sometime in the night Jared’s knot deflated and slipped out of him and allowed the trapped come to leak out. Jensen feels gross as it is spread between him and Jared and no doubt ruined the cushions of the couch. Jensen gets up slowly with some effort and the movement rouses Jared who helps Jensen sit up and not in his lap. Assessing the state they are in he admits to himself he isn’t exactly in the best shape.

“Call Eric and tell him we’ll be a little late, I don’t care what excuse you use as long as you don’t tell him what happened” Jensen almost growls at Jared. Jared thank goodness had the sense to keep his mouth shut and just nod before helping Jensen stand. Jensen is hunched over a bit and lets himself settle before beginning to move “going to take a shower, gross and need to clean myself out”.

“I’ll make coffee” Jared offers and Jensen has the ghost of a smile as Jared speaks.

“Make sure it stay hot till I come out in an hour” Jensen teases as he shuffles off to the bathroom. Jensen intends to just rinse off and spray water on his hole to clean up a bit but once he gets under the almost scalding water he can’t help but stay and let the pressure and heat message and relax him. Jensen does his best to get as much come out of himself as possible so it won’t drip later and thinks he does an okay job. When Jensen finally makes it to the kitchen he is feeling and looking much better. Jensen’s belly is no longer distended but it isn’t completely flat like usual either and he is clean and his muscles relaxed. Jared hands Jensen a steaming mug of coffee, a pill that is probably for his muscles and a plate of eggs and toast. “Thanks” Jensen mumbles around the lip of the coffee mug as he pretty much inhales the coffee before moving on to the food as Jared refills his mug.

“I called Eric, said we had an emergency with the neighbor so we have a few hours before we have to go in and it will help with explaining how sore you are” Jared tells Jensen handing over the second cup of coffee.

“Your neighbors aren’t home” Jensen takes slower sips of coffee this time and looks at Jared over the rim of the mug.

“Eric doesn’t know that” Jared smiles “and now I need a shower we’ll talk more when I get out” Jared leaves Jensen to his breakfast and head the way Jensen came. Later when Jared returns from his shower they sit in the kitchen and look out to the living room.

“So…mates” Jensen says with still a little surprise in his voice and smiles a bit wistfully. “So much as that was probably one of the best nights I’ve had let’s not do that again for a while, not when we have work” Jensen looks to Jared.

Jared gives a small frown but nods in understanding sighing and running a hand through his hair. “We still get to do everything else though right” Jared sounds hopeful and Jensen chuckles.

“Yes Jared we’ll do everything else, and maybe if you can control yourself and pull out we can have sex again sometime soon when I am not so sore” Jensen shivers at the thought as he talks and Jared’s face lights up.

“No problem I can do that” Jared sounds like Jensen gave him a ton of candy or a nice present. They clean up the kitchen then asses the couch deeming the cushions salvageable with a good wash but the covers destroyed. They plan to get new covers after work today if Jensen feels up to it.

For the several weeks they fall into a pattern of working late, forever trying to catch up with the missed half day of work when the weather isn’t co-operating in letting them do half the outside scenes they need. The weather does give them an excuse to huddle together at almost all times and they sneak in hand jobs and even blowjobs in on set while engaging in frottage at home. They are too tired or sore from stunts or their schedules are off to have real sex. They are surprised they have kept their mating a secret so long when it all comes to a head during an afternoon shoot. Jensen is being pushed and pulled around by a ghost and has to jump up quickly and sprint for a weapon only when Jensen stands he wobbles for a second before falling right back down, and not getting back up.

Jensen wakes up later with Jared holding him and the on set medics getting him ready to be moved to the hospital. “What happened?” Jensen looks around at all the concerned faces surrounding him and Jared.

“You fainted and wouldn’t come back, the medics say your blood sugar and pressure are low, and your dehydrated, they are taking you to the hospital to check you out” Jared fills him in as he allows the medics to move Jensen to a stretcher. Jared and Eric go with Jensen to the hospital and wait as the doctor runs a myriad of tests on Jensen. It isn’t until late that the head of the hospital comes down with two doctors to see them. Eric as being in the legal right to know of anything dire concerning his employees will get some answers but Jared unless Jensen gives permission only gets to know Jensen is okay. Jensen of course lets Jared and Eric into the room for what the doctors have to say.

“Now before you get upset we’d like you to know that everything is okay” one of the doctors start. “The IV we have given you has raised your blood sugar and rehydrated you” the second doctor fills them in. “However we have had to call the state health officials as per law in co-ordinance with the US and Canadian health laws when you failed to inform anyone of your mated status and register and get tested” the head of the hospital informs.

“What?!” Eric all but shouts as Jensen groans and turns red, and Jared looks nervous. “You’re mated? To who?” Eric stairs at Jensen in shock and maybe anger before turning to Jared and seeing his nervousness which brings a blush to Jared’s cheeks when he notices. Eric’s mouth opens and closes like a gaping fish as he looks back and forth between Jensen and Jared.

“I am assuming you are his mate” the head of the hospital looks to Jared and both Jared and Jensen nod.

“We’ll need to run some tests on you too” the first doctor informs Jared before turning back to Jensen. “And you need to come in every other month so we can monitor your progress.”

“what progress, what is wrong?” Jensen sounds scared and Jared moves to his side taking Jensen’s hand to comfort him.

“You’re pregnant” the second doctor informs them and Jensen blinks before he promptly faints again. When he comes to it’s just Jared in the room with him and he glares for a second.

“We are not knotting again” Jensen informs him and Jared keeps quiet but holds Jensen’s hand until the doctors, hospital head and Eric come back with government officials. They are kept busy for the rest of the evening with questions, paperwork, and tests and kept for observation and rest for the next day. After they are released they go home as Eric has given them a few days off to get everything in order and inform anyone who need to know before the press gets a hold of anything. They will keep it a secret as long as possible but they can’t do it forever as Jensen is pregnant. The days blur together and soon they are filming again and they forget everything until the next scheduled doctor’s appointment. At this appointment they get a sonogram, it’s too early to tell the sex but they want some reassurance that everything is fine and some documentation.

The doctor rolls the wand of the sonogram machine all over Jensen’s already protruding belly making a mess of the jelly smeared there and hums and looks surprised. “What is it?” Jensen asks griping Jared’s hand as they watch the doctor click notes into the machine. After a moment the doctor turns the screen towards them and they see black with little gray blobs that almost seem to phase in and out like the ghosts on their show. There is more than one gray blob and that concerns Jensen because all the sonogram pictures he has seen before have just one gray blob.

“What we got here are some very healthy babies, here, here, and here” the doctor points to the little gray blobs and Jensen grips Jared’s hand in a bone crushing hold as he begins to hyperventilate. Jensen thankfully doesn’t faint this time but it’s a close thing as the doctor turns the sonogram screen away and help Jared position Jensen better to breath. Babies, babies, babies runs through Jensen’s mind as he tries to stay in control of himself. He shouldn’t be surprised with how much come Jared had pumped into him the night of their knotting. Why is Jared taking this so easy he isn’t is a mystery but he’ll think about that later after he gets over this whole babies instead of baby issue.

“A mate and babies and Eric is going to kill us after the press eat us alive” Jared mutters “so I guess I won’t get to knot you anytime in the next decade” Jared looks wistful. Jensen hit Jared upside the head with a ‘duh’ expression on his face before Jared kneels on the ground still holding Jensen’s hand but pull a small box out of his pocket with his other and presenting it to Jensen. “I don’t suppose this will help?” Jared managed to get the box open to revile a simple gold ring and Jensen squeaks in surprise before a giant grin break out over his face.

“Put it on my finger and I’ll think about it” Jensen says before he kisses Jared. And Jared does kissing right back entwining their hand over Jensen’s belly and their babies.

Who knew something so big and special could come from one small (or not so small) knot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
